Where Were You?
by PangstaAlexXo
Summary: Normally, Mikan would be the one late and Natsume would be early. Then why is today different? And why is Mikan so anxious to see him?


**Woohoo!! It's my first one shot! Since Ruka isn't in this story (sob sob), I'm going to have a conversation with him!**

**Me: Well Ruka, what do you think of the ending?**

**Ruka: Are you sure you want to spoil it?**

**Me: I don't want to spoil anything! I just want to ask you if you think it was cute how Mikan, at the end, said-**

**Ruka: SHUSH! You're going to spoil it!**

**Me: Ohhh, ehehe gomen ne!**

**Ruka: -sigh- anyway...please review after reading the fanfic.**

* * *

Everyone was in the classroom working on their studies, even Mikan. The notes were taken, the class representative speech was done and also the attendance. But the thing was, someone was marked late. It was Hyuuga Natsume._

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_20 minutes before the bell, Sakura Mikan walked into the room. Every person in the room stared at her with shock. Mikan cocked her head and asked, "What is it?"_

_Yuu walked up to Mikan and smiled. "I see that you chose to be early today, Mikan-chan."_

_Mikan winked and put up a peace sign. "That's because I wanted to give Natsume a present. Ruka told me that he comes a few minutes before me so I wanted to beat him."_

_Anna and Nonoko ran up to Mikan to greet her. "Ohayo, Mikan!" they said together._

_Mikan greeted them back and asked, "Have you two seen Natsume?"_

_The two looked at each other and looked at Mikan. "I normally see him with Ruka," Anna said._

"_But today, Ruka is sick so he's not coming," Nonoko continued._

"_Oh, I see." Mikan nodded and went to her seat. She played with something around her neck during the whole conversation._

_Many minutes after the bell rang, Natsume came in. He had a pissed look on so the teacher didn't even bother to ask why he came so late._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

The teacher left the room and all the students followed. Who isn't in a hurry to get out of school?

Mikan ran after Natsume to his room. He shut the door right before Mikan yelled his name. A vein popped as she banged on the door as hard as she could. All of a sudden, the door got hot and burned Mikan's hand. Natsume opened the door. Mikan pouted and asked, "Why were you so late today?"

"Do you really need to know?" Natsume asked back.

"We're friends aren't we? I was just curious."

Natsume looked the other way. "No one said that you could be my friend."

"Can you just tell me?!"

Natsume sighed and looked into Mikan's eyes. He then stepped to the side. "Come in, I'll show you."

_Show me?!_ Mikan walked in and tripped on Natsume's foot. "What was that?!"

Natsume bent down and whispered in Mikan's ear, "A black thong, Mikan? What happened to the prints?"

Mikan got up quickly and brushed off her shirt. "THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE LATE!"

Natsume's hand was shaking. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE AND LISTEN TO ME?!" Mikan sealed her lips as fast as he could. Natsume shut the door and hit his eyes with his bangs. "I was late because…I was waiting for you. It's our routine isn't it?"

Mikan covered her mouth with her two hands. "You were waiting for me the whole time?" Natsume nodded. Mikan smiled. "Well, the reason for why I came early was because I wanted to give you something."

Natsume lifted his head.

Mikan took of her necklace. It was a silver chain with a tangerine colored stone attached. She held it in her hands with much care. "Natsume…would you accept this Alice Stone and be…be my—my boyfrie-."

She was interrupted by Natsume who was shaking his head. "What?! You didn't even let me finish!"

Natsume smirked and took off his own necklace. It had the same looking chain with a red Alice Stone. He walked up close to Mikan and put the necklace on. Then, he whispered in Mikan's ear, "Because it's much more normal for the boy to ask the girl first, Thong Girl."

Mikan blushed and moved her head down. "Can you stop calling me those names? Sometimes I think you take me as a joke and this is why I was afraid to ask you this!" Mikan shot her head up and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I don't want you to treat me like a kid, Natsume! I want to be treated as someone you love!"

She motioned for the door but Natsume put a hand on it. "Don't ever think that I won't treat you as a woman. I love you and that's not going to change…Mikan."

Mikan looked at Natsume and smiled. She put her necklace around Natsume's neck and hugged him. "I love you too!"

Natsume cupped Mikan's face with his hands and lifted Mikan's chin and brought her face close. Mikan shut her eyes fast and was slightly shaking. He stopped and said, "I'll stop here if you're not ready."

Mikan opened her eyes and smirked. She brought her body closer to his. "Don't count on it, Natsume." She went on her toes and touched her lips with Natsume's. He brought his hands down to her waist and deepened the kiss. He moved her to the wall and Mikan began to moan. Natsume smiled and deepened his kiss even more. Finally he broke and the two where breathing heavily.

"What's wrong, am I not good at kissing or something?" Mikan asked.

Natsume put a finger to his mouth and slowly looked at the door. It was slightly open. He took one step and opened the door fully. Outside, Hotaru was sitting on her scooter with a camcorder in her hand. "IMAI!"

Hotaru raced off on her scooter throwing fliers everywhere. "Buy videos of Natsume and his new girl for sale!" she repeated.

Natsume clenched her hands together and quickly gave Mikan a kiss. "Wait for me."

Mikan giggled and nodded. Natsume ran after Hotaru while trying to burn all the flyers. The brunette was left in the fire caster's room, smiling. Mikan touched her lips and sighed. "I'll wait an eternity for you, Natsume."


End file.
